Various forms of embodiment are known of telephone handset with supports which permit holding the handset adjacent the ear during conversation, without the aid of the hand. Close fit of the earpiece of the telephone handset to the ear is impossible in these cases since in each case the earpiece is placed obliquely, as a result of which not only the audibility but also secure retention suffer. When the earpiece is in an oblique position the good position for holding is lost even with slight movements of the head, arm or shoulder of the telephone user, which is not only complicated but also involves danger of dropping of the relatively heavy telephone handset.